


Something Stronger

by WaywardHuntress (Winchesterlovr0508)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Top!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterlovr0508/pseuds/WaywardHuntress
Summary: And sometimes, power bottoms need a good, hard lesson.
Relationships: Castiel x Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester x Castiel, Destiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: Destiel Smash Fest





	Something Stronger

Working at the top law firm in the Midwest sucked. Today was no exception for Castiel. The normal beer after work just wouldn’t be able to take off the edge this time. He was in the middle of a particularly tough case and his client was a shit listener. 

Tonight, he needed something…  _ stronger.  _ He didn’t frequent the local watering hole often, but when he did he normally admired a certain patron who owned the pool table. Sometimes the two would lock eyes and the tall man with sandy brown hair and lean frame would wink his way. But Cas never had time for a relationship. Hell, he never had time to get laid. He was determined tonight and sick of putting his job before his own wants and needs. 

He saw the nameless man at the pool table nursing a beer as usual. Castiel ordered two whiskeys and made a beeline for the man. If he was going to fail, he would do so spectacularly. When he got close Cas realized the man had the most green eyes he’d ever seen. They were pools of beautiful jade set in tanned, sun worn skin, making them look even more intense. 

“Dean.” The man said as he leaned against his pool stick. Castiel examined the rest of  _ Dean’s  _ body. His body language was dripping with sass and confidence. He wore a crimson and black flannel over a tight black t-shirt. When he stretched, you could see the line of his hips trailing below his jeans. Dean’s teeth raked at his lip as he waited for Cas to speak. 

“Castiel.” He held out one of the drinks and Dean smiled and took the opposite one. 

“Well Cas, interested in playing?” The hidden message rang in Castiel’s ears loud and clear. 

Cas quickly slammed the rest of his drink down and spoke low enough for only the two of them to hear. “Yes. But not this game.” Dean grinned widely and pulled his keys from his pocket before sliding the remainder of his drink down his throat. 

Before long, the two of them were at a small studio apartment that Dean called home. He pulled two beers from the fridge as Cas felt the electricity of anticipation dance on his skin. He set his beer on the counter untouched and inches closer to Dean. “If I wanted a drink, I would’ve stayed at the bar.” 

Dean smiled against the dark amber bottle. “Hope you got more foreplay in the bedroom than you do here.” 

Castiel took another step forward, invading Dean’s space. He took the bottle from Dean’s hand and set it firmly on the counter next to his. “Let’s find out.”

They reached the bedroom and Cas wasted no time. He stripped Dean’s clothes and admired the beautiful body before him. He gave an approving moan that made Dean’s cock twitch. He moved closer and laid Dean back onto the bed. One of his massive hands cupping Dean’s ass and the other gripping his throat as he says “Mine” Dean bearing down when Cas gently tries to flip him over. Dean has a sly smile while Cas glares at him with lust blown cerulean eyes. He takes Dean's hips with bruising force and flips him over, pressing all his weight into Dean, pinning him in place. 

Dean begins to struggle under Cas’ weight but massive hands wrap around his wrists as a husky voice sings in his ear “Keep still or I’ll make this hurt.”

Dean’s voice is muffled by the pillow. “That’s the point, angel.”

Cas’ laugh was melodious and tinged with sarcasm. “I’m no angel.” Dean hears a zipper as Cas frees his erection. Within seconds, his tongue is working on Dean’s tight ring of muscles, stretching them open. 

He couldn’t help but let a deliciously desperate whimper escape his lips as Cas methodically worked his ass open with his tongue and fingers. Cas’ finger brushed against the bunch of nerves that had Dean seeing bright colors behind his eyelids. Dean tried to resist the urge to reach back and grip Cas’ midnight messy locks but his instincts gave in and when he tugged, a primal moan came from Cas.

Cas couldn’t wait any longer, he sat up and grabbed a condom and lube from his pants, ripping both open with his teeth. “You want it to hurt hmm?” Cas slid on the condom and squirted some lube, rubbing it up and down his long thick shaft. “Here you go.” He growls as he slid inside, smiling when he heard Dean curse under his breath. 

The taste of copper lingered on Dean’s tongue as he bit his lip. Cas reaches his massive hand around Dean’s throat as he began a punishing pace. Dean felt the pressure building in his gut, signaling that he was close as Cas relentlessly thrusted inside him. His breath caught as he tried moaning his angel’s name. “Cas. I’m gonna-“ Castiel quickly pulled out, leaving Dean feeling empty. A disappointed whimper crossed his lips before Cas quickly began exploring with his tongue. 

Feeling the contrast between hot, sucking kisses on his balls and hole had Dean seeing stars. His moans made Cas’ cock leak with excitement. His erection throbbed almost painfully as he brought Dean back to the brink of orgasm. Dean reached his hand around and grabbed Castiel’s hair, tugging with urgency. “Cas. Please. Now.”

Castiel wasted no time in giving Dean exactly what he wanted. He grasped his hips hard enough that his skin began purpling instantly and slammed his cock inside the already wrecked man. A primal growl erupted from Cas’ throat as he used all his strength to pulverize Dean’s prostate. Dean’s body jerked forward as white hot ropes spilled onto the bed but he was held firmly in place by Castiel’s strong hands. Dean began screaming in painful pleasure and rocking back onto Cas’ cock and in seconds he was finished. Cas screamed Dean’s name through his release. His body was at war with itself as he weakly kept thrusting past his orgasm. Every stroke was a beautiful medley of overstimulation that he didn’t want to stop. Finally his weak and exhausted muscles gave in as the two collapsed in a sweaty mess on the bed. 

Dean smiled, still in his euphoric bliss. Cas rolled over to his side and propped his head on his hand. He took Dean’s face in his free hand and grinned. “How bout that drink?”


End file.
